Swellable packers are isolation devices used in a downhole wellbore to seal the inside of the wellbore or a downhole tubular that rely on elastomers to expand and form an annular seal when immersed in certain wellbore fluids. Typically, elastomers used in swellable packers are either oil- or water-sensitive. Various types of swellable packers have been devised, including packers that are fixed to the OD of a tubular and the elastomer formed by wrapped layers, and designs wherein the swellable packer is slipped over the tubular and locked in place.